Alone
by Genitri
Summary: "Aku bersyukur kau ada, Kurama." [2/10]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **Alone [2/10]**

* * *

Sejak Rikudo _pergi_ , para _Bijuu_ juga memutuskan untuk berpisah. Mereka ingin mencari _sesuatu_ yang dapat menutupi lubang di hati mereka.

Hei, walaupun mereka monster, _Bijuu_ juga punya hati.

Namun bagi Kurama sang _Kyuubi_ , itu malah terdengar menggelikan. Hei, mereka diciptakan dengan kekuatan besar, bukan? Lalu apa gunanya kekuatan itu kalau bukan untuk menyerang, bertahan, dan _bersenang_ - _senang_?

Ketika kemudian seorang bermata terkutuk memanggilnya untuk menghancurkan desa, sebenarnya Kurama tengah bersenang-senang. Hidupnya yang mulai membosankan jadi menarik kembali. Ia riang _dipanggil_ oleh si Uchiha itu tapi ia tak suka dipaksa oleh _Sharingan_. Ayolah, tanpa diperintah pun dia akan dengan senang hati merusak manusia.

Lalu datang seorang lagi, yang Kurama rasa lebih kuat dari si pengguna _Sharingan_. Ketika _kunai_ mereka saling beradu, saat itulah Kurama seolah melihat Rikudo dalam diri keduanya. Sang _Bijuu_ terpaku, hingga ia hampir tak merasakan apa pun saat dirinya disegel dalam diri Uzumaki Mito.

Itu adalah pertama kali bagi Kurama disegel dalam tubuh kecil manusia. Ia marah, ia mengamuk, namun segel yang mengekangnya terlalu kuat. Uzumaki Mito, wanita itu juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Mito berparas tegas, mentalnya kuat dan Kurama selalu gagal memercik api kebencian dalam diri sang Uzumaki sehingga ia tak mampu merebut tubuh Mito.

Lelah memberontak sia-sia, Kurama memutuskan untuk menunggu. Suatu saat jika Mito telah melemah, ia pasti dipindahkan ke _Jinchuriki_ baru. Sampai saat itu tiba, Kurama hanya harus bersabar.

Mito pernah sekali-dua kali bicara padanya. Itu pun untuk mengejek Kurama saja. Ia sungguh benci dengan wanita itu dan ingin segera menghancurkannya.

" _Kau monster yang berbahaya, tidurlah dengan tenang dalam diriku."_

 _Memangnya siapa yang mau menurutimu_ , batin Kurama. Sejak saat itu ia menolak berbicara lagi dengan Mito.

Saat yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Kurama dioper lagi pada wanita lain yang, sialnya, juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Namanya Kushina, dan dia sungguh berbanding terbalik dari Mito. Kushina begitu ekspresif, dia jujur dan terlalu bersemangat. Kurama pikir kali ini dia pasti bisa menguasai tubuh Kushina tapi ia salah. Ketika Kushina _menemuinya_ , ekspresi wajahnya keras dan tegas.

" _Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, jadi tolong jangan memberontak lagi dan diamlah disini."_

Kushina dan Mito sama saja.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun Kurama menimbun kebencian dalam dirinya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa pun selain membalas dendam. Kurama yakin, suatu saat ia pasti bisa keluar dari tubuh manusia manusia hina ini dan bila saat itu tiba, ia akan menghancurkan dunia.

Lalu Kushina hamil.

Kurama lah yang melihat pertumbuhan janin itu hari demi hari. Menatap dengan benci, ingin membunuh tapi terhalang segel. Perlahan si janin tumbuh menjadi bocah lelaki, dan disana lah Kurama melihat kesempatan emas.

Kurama telah menunggu dengan sabar, dan sekarang lah saatnya. Ketika Kushina melahirkan, ia akan menjadi lemah. Kurama hanya perlu menemukan celah dari peristiwa itu dan penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia.

Namun kemudian Madara Uchiha kembali muncul. _Kyuubi_ kembali dikendalikan mata terkutuk. Kurama kembali menghancurkan desa. Namun kali ini ia tidak _bersenang-senang_. _Yondaime_ datang, mengatasi segalanya lalu menyegel Kurama lagi dalam diri seorang bayi.

 _Bayi._

Kurama merasa terhina.

Apa istimewanya bayi itu? Yang bahkan tak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia disegel dalam entitas yang begitu rapuh, dan dari semua kebencian yang ada, kebencian yang satu ini adalah yang paling kuat. _Yondaime_ menyadarinya dan membagi _Yin & Yang _milik Kurama. Lalu _Yin_ dibawa mati oleh si kilat kuning.

Kurama benar-benar murka. Lebih karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia ada dalam tubuh Uzumaki. Lagi. Rasanya ia bahkan lebih benci klan ini daripada klan Uchiha. Lagi-lagi Kurama menyaksikan bagaimana manusia hidup. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Naruto, _Jinchuriki_ -nya yang sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa, dan tidak diinginkan siapa-siapa.

Naruto sendirian, dan ia menjadi lemah. Kurama melihat kesempatan itu dan ia memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Ketika pertama kalinya Naruto _bertemu_ dengan Kurama, pandangan yang anak itu berikan padanya membuat Kurama sedikit heran.

Bukannya melihat Kurama sebagai monster, bocah itu malah terlihat mengaguminya. Kurama mengernyit, baru pertama kali ditatap sedemikian rupa.

Tapi pada akhirnya—

" _Kau ini menumpang dalam tubuhku, jadi berikan aku kekuatan sebagai imbalannya!"_

—Kurama tak lebih dari seekor monster penyedia _chakra_ tak terbatas.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian Kurama bertemu Gyuuki, sang _Hachibi_. Gyuuki dan _Jinchuriki_ -nya begitu akrab, membuat Kurama sedikit iri.

" _Kau tidak berubah, Kurama."_

" _Diamlah, gurita."_

Naruto yang mendengar interaksi keduanya melancarkan protes, "Jadi kau punya nama? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang!"

Kurama mendengus, "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau mengetahuinya, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu, Kurama!"

Sudah sangat, sangat lama sejak terakhir kali seseorang memanggilnya 'Kurama'. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang terasa hangat, dan Kurama mati-matian mencoba menepis rasa itu.

"Dengar, Kurama. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu."

Mungkin Kurama terlalu terpaku pada kebenciannya selama ini, hingga ia tak melihat senyuman tulus yang Naruto berikan padanya. Mungkin Kurama terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, sehingga ia lupa bahwa apa yang selama ia cari sesungguhnya telah ia temukan sejak lama.

"Aku terlalu larut dalam kesepian, sampai aku lupa bahwa kau selalu bersamaku, Kurama."

 _Ia tak sendirian. Ia punya seorang teman._

"Aku bersyukur kau ada, Kurama." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Kurama menangis, menyingkirkan semua arogansinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, beradu kepal dengan Naruto, menyatu dengan bocah periang itu. Tanpa paksa, tanpa syarat. Lubang hampa dalam hatinya telah tertutup sempurna, digantikan oleh kehangatan yang meletup-letup. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah puluhan tahun, Kurama tersenyum tulus.

 _Aku yang berterima kasih, bocah. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku._

* * *

 ** _Chibi Kurama is too cute! XD_ **


End file.
